


Due idraulici per due principesse

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vite infinite [2]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Due drabble per due coppie del fandom di Mario Bros.1) Mario/Peach.2) Luigi/Daisy.





	Due idraulici per due principesse

Due idraulici per due principesse

  
Luigi/Daisy.  
Scritti sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So4wspeDmfE.  
  
  
Cap.1 La bellezza della principessa  
  
  


Mario batté un paio di volte le palpebre, dalla sua tasca s’intravedevano delle monete dorate.

“Sei sicura ti convenga a giocare a basket con la coroncina da principessa in testa?” domandò.

Peach sorrise, piegando le labbra rosa chiaro. Avanzò ancheggiando, la sua fluente chioma bionda ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento. Si sporse in avanti e lo indicò con l’indice.

“Non accetto consigli d’estetica da qualcuno che ha dei baffi come i tuoi” lo punzecchiò. Ridacchiò vedendo Mario arrossire. Si raddrizzò, la maglietta rosa intenso le lasciò scoperto il ventre piatto.

“N-non era di estetica. Tu s-sei sempre… bellissima” biascicò Mario.

[100].

  
Luigi/Daisy.  
  
  
Cap.2 La vergogna di Luigi  
  
  


Daisy si tolse la coroncina e la appoggiò sul comodino.

Luigi deglutì a vuoto e si tolse il cappello verde, stringendolo tra le mani.

Daisy si sfilò il lungo vestito dorato che indossava.

Luigi avvampò e i suoi baffi neri tremarono, deglutì rumorosamente.

Daisy gli sorrise, mentre giocherellava con il gancetto del reggiseno arancione.

“Ti vergogni?” domandò.

Luigi prese un profondo respiro, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e si specchiavano in quelle di lei. Guardò il pavimento, lì dove c’erano le scarpe arancio-rossastre della principessa, soffermandosi sui tacchi aguzzi.

“Sei così bella che mi sento a disagio davanti alla tua bellezza” sussurrò.

[100].


End file.
